


七月神明

by keywest



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keywest/pseuds/keywest
Summary: lofter动三





	七月神明

麦秋已过，夏令已完，我们还未得救。  
——《耶利米书8：20》

“听啊，路德维希。”

基尔伯特的嗓音低沉，仿佛在用撕裂的声带吟唱一首哀歌。路德维希循着声音抬起头，只看到金色的阳光明晃晃地照在天上，像是铺满了天际的璀璨河流。虚无缥缈的香气萦绕在他的鼻尖，他用力吸了吸气，鼻翼翕动。

“哥哥？”

没有人回答他。

基尔伯特抬起手，摸了摸他的额发，将被夏风吹乱的发丝捋到脑后。他的动作轻柔，指尖的老茧在少年细白的额头上留下一路轻微的酥麻。他吻了吻他的额头，又说了一遍，听啊，路德维希。

亲人啊，我得走了，可你必须记住：

我属于你，无论我走到何处；

请把我永远铭刻在你的心头，

因为我虽然离去，心却在此处存留。

我听到巡夜人在高喊“离开”，

破晓之后，白昼便接踵而来。（*1）

细碎的光斑落在基尔伯特的白发上，模糊了他的轮廓。他牵着路德维希的手，体温与夏日的炎热交缠在一起，显得那么的不真切。他们走过原野，走过河流，当天上的金色河流被星辰覆盖之时，他们终于停了下来。

“哥哥？”

夜风轻柔地拂过草地，响起一片沙声。路德维希打了个冷战——他忽然发现自己自始至终都是一个人。

再次睁开眼睛的时候，路德维希躺在床上。他怔怔地看了会儿天花板，这才看出来一点熟悉的样子。墙角的空调吹着沉闷的冷风，遮光窗帘的缝隙漏进来一点现世的天光，无声地宣告着他还在人间。

基尔伯特躺在他身边，支着脑袋盯着他，也不知道醒来了多久。被褥之下他们的双腿交缠在一起，带着令人心悸的温度。

“哥哥，”他第三次喊他，“我好像做了一个很长的梦。”

基尔伯特伸出一只手捏着他的下唇玩，有些漫不经心地接话：“哦，梦到什么了？”

“梦到我们……我，走了很长的路，”路德维希握住他的手腕，“就像朝圣。”

“得了吧，我怎么不知道你这么虔诚呢？”基尔伯特低笑一声，红色的眸子在明暗之间流淌着瑰丽的色彩。他抽出手腕，翻身把路德维希压在身下，“让我猜猜，阿西，发情期到了吗？……你昨天晚上睡的很不安稳。”

爱人火热的鼻息落在他的耳边，比任何烈火都要滚烫灼热。普鲁士是在冰雪里成长起来的国家，很难想象他的主人会拥有如此明艳的温度。路德维希本能地缩了缩脖子，很快又反应过来，伸出手臂搂住基尔伯特。

“嗯。”

低沉的声音带着点晨起的睡意，简简单单的一个字却像是投入了深海的石块，在风平浪静之下搅动着汹涌的情潮。基尔伯特吻了吻他的耳廓：“要我帮忙吗？”

答案不言而喻。

他的手指不安分地在路德维希身上游动，像是要将星火燎遍原野。路德维希将手从他的睡衣下摆伸进去，感受着他皮肤上斑驳的伤痕和起伏如丘的脊骨。他顺着骨节一点一点往下摸，闭着眼，想象那是他们在过去的百年之间一起走过的每一寸土地。这一隅是平原，那一处是高山。它们隔着普鲁士用血液浇灌的河流，遥遥相拜。

基尔伯特解开睡衣的纽扣。

他的皮肤总是带着些不健康的苍白，像是所有血肉都在七十二年前被分噬殆尽，只留一根顽强的脊梁支撑着空空如也的皮囊。路德维希揽着他的脖颈，动作轻柔地按下他的头，在混沌的空气里寻找他的嘴唇。他们在微亮的天光中黏黏腻腻地接吻，唇瓣交合，舌尖不安分地缠绕在一起，谁也不肯先低头服输。

信息素的味道毫无预兆地爆发出来，好在无论时间还是地点都是酝酿已久的绮念。路德维希迷迷糊糊的想，这香味曾在他漫长的生命中出现过的。在他儿时的床边伴着睡前故事，在他少年时代的皇宫里伴着沾满鲜血的勋章，以及在贯穿了夜晚和白昼的梦境中，那个消失在夏风中的吻。

基尔伯特的味道从来不是让人心笙摇荡的甜腻。

和普鲁士留给世人的印象一样，他的味道淡漠到几乎冷酷，不带任何浪漫的色彩。毕竟——即使他本人在温房里安坐，魂灵也永远游荡在远方的战场上。路德维希用嘴唇摩挲着基尔伯特的脖颈，深深地吸了一口气，仿佛能从他的身上嗅到硝烟和尘土的气息。

他忽然起身，猛地将基尔伯特压在身下，就像不久之前他的动作一样。

基尔伯特象征性地反抗了两下就放弃了挣扎，笑眯眯地拨开自己的睡衣：“别急，又没说不让你干。”

当欲望药石无医的时候，理智总是显得繁杂而冗余。

路德维希顺着基尔伯特线条优美的下颌一路舔吻而下，尖锐的犬齿压在他的锁骨上，带来一片微小的刺痛。他知道基尔伯特并不喜欢被太过温柔地对待——用他的话来说，在人类最原始的本能当中，任何怜惜都是对生物进化的嗤笑。

——他们并非人类，但是他们生在人间。

于是路德维希加重了些力度，直到尝见血腥气才松开口。

基尔伯特声音沉沉地笑起来，像是在熟悉的血色中得到了满足。他索性抬起腿，钩住路德维希的腰身，难耐般地用小腿蹭了蹭：“别端着了，脱了吧。”

路德维希舔干净唇上的血迹，吻了吻他的唇角：“遵命，长官。”

他脱下内裤，胯下几寸像是急于征战的将军一样急不可耐地冲出来。他顶了顶基尔伯特，凭着记忆去寻那处入口。虽然基尔伯特不擅于性爱，但是omega的身体已经为即将到来的一切做好了准备。路德维希探进一根手指，接着是两根，三根，在基尔伯特微蹙着眉示意他可以了的时候，才缓慢而用力地侵占了那处熟悉的乐土，于他而言流淌着奶与蜜的迦南。

基尔伯特终于颤抖着发出一声喟叹。

路德维希托起他的腰臀，让他坐在自己的腿上。基尔伯特伏在他的肩头，身体随着他的抽插而律动。陌生而熟悉的酥麻感自他的脊椎攀援而上，最后抵达识海深处，在他的眼前幻化成五光十色的花火。他眯着眼，似乎要从其中看出什么早已被遗忘的过往。

他确实看到了。

他看到他的出生，看到那座养育他的冰雪的堡垒。他看到金发的孩子蹒跚着走来，心里眼里满满都是他。他看到火光与杀声四起的战场，看到无数人类与国度的远去。他看到老人慈祥地吻了吻他的额头，他看到终局之时自己崩塌的血肉。

他最后看到的，是那个有着金色阳光的午后，他牵着路德维希的手走过山川河流，最终停驻在星辰之下。

那个时候，他以为他们可以凭依肉体凡身走近神明和一切美好的永恒。

基尔伯特毫无预兆地流下一滴泪水，被路德维希温柔地舔吻而去。爱人的唇舌终于叫他清醒过来，脑海中汹涌的情欲逐渐散去，意识和身下的钝痛都越发清晰。

“……怎么了，我弄疼你了？”

基尔伯特哽咽着说不出话，用力地摇摇头。路德维希又吻了吻他的眼皮和脸颊，才重新开始动作。快感从来都是来的快去的也快，他搂紧了路德维希的肩膀，竭力捕捉着空气中温暖的味道。

路德维希的味道。

基尔伯特不喜欢性爱。对他来说，如此毫无防备的姿态是可笑而致命的。他无法容忍自己被情欲操控的模样——尽管他鼓吹遵循本能，但是他却永远无法自我坦诚。

他试图让自己重新投入到这场无端而起的情事中。但是身体越是沉沦，意识就越是清晰。他觉得自己快要被撕成两半燃烧起来，一半爱着路德维希，一半用来自我唾弃。他小声地呻吟，配合着路德维希的动作，直到他终于射出来，将他的灵魂击穿。

基尔伯特喘息着闭上眼，低头靠在路德维希的肩膀上，神情带着情欲过后的疲倦。路德维希小心地将自己抽出来，像是怕惊醒基尔伯特蝴蝶般颤抖的睫毛。他记得戴套——他从来都是优秀的爱人。

“阿西。”基尔伯特拉了拉他的手。他其实并不像看起来那般精神饱满，此刻更是快昏昏沉沉地睡过去。他的指尖无意识地骚着路德维希的掌心，终于把藏在心底的长久的疑问说了出来。

“你为什么不……放弃我啊。”

他想起那些荒诞而滑稽的过往，失意地将自己埋进被褥中。

他等了一会儿，路德维希没有出声。也不知过了多久，在他几乎要睡过去的时候，一双手拂上了他的脸颊。

“哥哥，睁眼。看我。”

他睁开眼睛。

“当然有很多人劝我放弃你。他们之中，有的人憎恶你，有的人可怜你，有的人只是想看你笑话，但是他们之中没有人真正地爱着你。

“他们看不见你的苦闷和挣扎，他们忽视你的梦想与荣光。但是我不一样，哥哥，我曾经是你的兄弟，现在是你的爱人。我继承了你的意志，我们好不容易熬过了那些伸手不见五指的黑夜。我怎么忍心让你在破晓之前远去呢？

“哥哥，其实你说得对，我并不是那么虔诚的信徒。因为于我而言，你才是至高的神明。我不想将希望寄托在虚无缥缈的信仰之上，但是你不一样，你永远是特殊的。我可以不相信神明，但是我相信你。”

路德维希吻他。

“所以和我一起吧。未来的日子很长，我们有大把的时间游荡。我们可以去看欧洲的野牛和天使，看看那些颜料持久的秘密。还有树下的诗歌和星光下的原野——那是我们能共享的唯一永恒。”（*2）

Fin

*1：节选自贝特朗的《破晓歌》，一首中世纪骑士诗  
*2：虽然写的很垃圾但是确实是化用的《洛丽塔》的结尾


End file.
